Mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of mobile devices include, handheld computers, such as notebooks and tablets, cellular telephones, media players and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Due in parts to their mobile nature, mobile devices may be often provided with wireless communications capabilities. Mobile devices may use wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations. Multiple antennas may often be used for multiple applications, multiple frequencies, diversity schemes and the like.